


Spuffy Loves Luci

by MissLuci



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci
Summary: This is Buffy and Spike in 2019 doing Netflix and (some PG) chill, watching Season 4, Episode 10 of Lucifer.  This episode brings up some old feelings they'd long since thought were resolved.The idea for this story came from a conversation speculating on things Spike might like to watch now.  Of COURSE he’d watch Lucifer.  Buffy and Spike would both love it!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Spuffy Loves Luci

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spike sank into the soft brown, Italian leather of the ‘new to them’ love seat. They’d picked it up in a thrift store a few weeks ago when they’d been looking for a lamp to replace the one Buffy had thrown against the wall. They didn’t hit each other anymore, unless they were sparring. But, that didn’t mean other things in their home were safe from their wrath. Spike knew the moment he saw the small couch, they had to have it. Buffy said ‘no’ but as soon as he pulled her onto it with him, she caved. It fit around them perfectly with just enough room to be together without feeling cramped. It was small enough that if they had company, no one could sit with them. It was like their own personal cocoon. It was butter soft and cool to the touch, but warmed to the perfect temperature as Buffy sat cuddled up to her vampire. The leather had the smooth, worn patina of something old and expensive. It had to have cost a fortune when it was new. Spike was able to get the lady at the store to sell it to them for fifty bucks, despite the tag asking four times as much. He'd turned on his charm and smiled at the clerk. She was young enough to still be flattered by his attention and believe for a moment, that this handsome stranger found her attractive. Buffy rolled her eyes as he peeled a few bills from the substantial pile in his pocket. She was not going to ask where it came from. That’s how they’d lost the lamp. She’d gotten mad when he admitted he’d been cheating at poker again. They never did find a lamp, but the couch was perfect. 

A mug of blood and a can of beer sat on the table next to Spike. He picked up the remote and pressed a few buttons, pulling up their Netflix account. “Buffy! C’mon! Get in here. You promised we’d watch the last episode tonight.”

“Geez, Spike… anxious much? I was getting a snack. Want some?” She offered him the bowl of popcorn. 

He eyed the bowl warily. “Did you put butter on it?” 

“Yes, you big baby, I put butter on it.” 

Spike grabbed a huge handful of the puffed corn and dropped it in his mug of blood. He stirred it around with his finger. Pulling the dripping red digit out of the mug, he stuck it in his mouth and sucked it clean.

“That’s gross, Spike.”

He grinned at her as he pulled a few pieces of the blood laced corn from his mug and popped them in his mouth. “So good with salty butter. Yummy!” He leaned towards her for a kiss. She pushed him away. 

“You are NOT touching me with those lips until you wash that out of your mouth! Now, what are you waiting for? Let’s watch Lucifer!”

“Startin’ to think you got a crush on the Devil, luv.”

“Only devil I love is sitting right next to me.” She stuck out her tongue and grabbed the remote to start the show.

I’m alright, nobody worry ‘bout me

“Oh no! Is this going to be a musical episode? Please tell me it’s not! Been there, lived that!” Buffy snorted and stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“He looks so happy, pet. How can you not love this?” Spike smiled as they watched Lucifer dance through his nightclub and into the precinct while the cheerful Kenny Loggins tune followed him.

Buffy burst out laughing. “Where did Dan go?”

Spike looked almost as happy as Lucifer as he watched the devil prop himself on the edge of Chloe’s desk. “That was bloody brilliant!”

Buffy had to admit, it was a great start. “Yeah, I guess it was.” She looked at her grinning vampire and watched while he plucked blood soaked bits of popcorn from his mug, sucking the dripping pieces and popping them in his mouth. God, he’s so cute when he smiles like that, without a care in the world.

"She's protecting him. That's sweet."

"He's the Devil, don't need protectin', does he?"

"Well, Spike, he is vulnerable around her. Maybe she just wants to keep him safe." 

"Bollocks!" He slurped the last bit of red viscous fluid from his cup. He wiggled his fingers around the bottom, scooping up the last few kernels of popcorn.

"Spike, have I ever told you how gross some of the things you eat are?"

"Only every day, pet. Other things I eat make you squirm in a good way, innit?" He grinned. Red stains stuck to his white teeth. 

Buffy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“You look like the detective when you do that.”

“Yeah, I sympathize with her. I know what it’s like to put up with a cocky, innuendo spouting hottie with an English accent.

Spike popped the top on his beer and took a sip, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing. He smiled at her to show her his newly clean teeth and leaned towards her. “This hottie’s all yours, luv. Give us a kiss.” 

She snorted at his antics and brushed her lips against his softly before pulling away to watch the screen.

"Awww, that has to be one of the cutest babies I've ever seen! Don't you think so, Spike?"

He ignored her question. He was riveted on the conversation taking place between the angelic brothers. "No! Don't do it. Leave the little bugger intact. Crazy idea, cuttin' off part of 'is bits! Leave it alone!" He hollered at the screen.

"Spike, I don't think they can hear you."

He took a deep breath and let it out all at once. "Barbarians."

Buffy rubbed her hand over his arm in a soothing motion. 

He leaned back into the couch and rested his head on her shoulder. A few minutes later, he was popping back up in surprise. "That's a lot o' blood. Total waste of a good meal that is. Bloody wanker!"

"Spike, it's not real."

"Know that, don't I? Can still be upset, can't I?" 

They both straightened up and sat forward as the action on the screen heated up. 

"Oh hey, Hot Pockets! That reminds me. Andrew said he wanted to stop by next week before he returned to Italy."

Spike grunted and mumbled under his breath.

"When are you going to forgive him for lying to you? I wasn't exactly happy with him myself, but we've worked through it."

"Just think we might have avoided some pain if we'd a known 'bout each other a bit earlier. Coulda maybe skipped that whole Hell-A gig as well."

"It's all in the past, Spike. We're here now. We're good." She smoothed her hand over his forehead. He relaxed the demon inside that was threatening to surface.

They turned their attention back to the screen.

"She shouldn't keep things from him. This could be bad." Spike stated.

Buffy looked confused. "Wait, what? Dead, then undead? Are they vampires?

"Not everything undead is a vampire, pet."

They watched quietly as the drama unfolded.

A few minutes later Buffy exclaimed. "Oh! Possession. So, they are demons!"

Spike laughed when the demon on the screen stated that the ruler of Hell needed to be an angel. "I know an Angel you can have. I'll give you his number!"

"Spike!" Buffy slapped him playfully on the arm. "Oooh, I love those glowing devilish eyes he has!" 

"Ya love mine too, pet?" Spike flashed his golden demon eyes and fangs in Buffy's direction.

"Mmmm, you know it, baby." She kissed him and deliberately nicked her lower lip on a fang. He caught the drops in his mouth and licked the small wound until it closed. 

"Hello!" Buffy pushed Spike away and sat up taking a much greater interest at the scene unfolding on their small screen. 

Lucifer lay sprawled across his couch, chest exposed, while Chloe and Maze tried to wake him.

"'M sure he didn't mind waking up to those two birds." 

"Mmmmm." Buffy sighed. 

Spike smiled at her obvious arousal. He decided they might need to do a bit of role play later. Seems they both had some fantasies going on.

"Oh no! Charlie!" Buffy gripped Spike's forearm tightly. "You don't think he's really gone, do you?"

"Not sure, luv. Keep watchin'."

A few minutes later, Buffy asked. "Do you think God is real? I mean, I was in heaven and I'm not sure. I don't remember there being one person in charge. It’s always been the powers that be, and they are pretty manipulative."

"Yeah, not much for free will are they? I don't know about God as a single entity... Let's save theology ‘til this is over, yeah?" He swallowed the last of his beer and sat the empty can on the table before stretching his arms across the back of the couch and draping one over Buffy's shoulders.

"Oh, Spike! Eve makes me so mad! Argh! She never thinks about the consequences of her actions!"

"Kinda like Red back in the day, yeah?"

"Huh, yeah, guess so."

Buffy leaned against her vampire and ran her fingers lightly over the hand resting on her shoulder. 

Buffy sat up excitedly.

“Yes! They’re going to fight! I love it, this is my favorite! This show gets it right, doesn’t it, baby?” Buffy bounced up and down on the couch.

“Sure does. ‘Specially that Mazikeen bird.”

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. She could see the edges of his lips curling up as he repressed a grin. So, that’s how you want to play? “Mmmmm, I definitely prefer watching Lucifer. He’s so tall and dark. Such a pretty man.”

Spike growled playfully and nipped her shoulder.

“You know what else?”

“Wassat?”

“Amenadiel looks a lot like Robin, don’t you think? I mean, they could be twins. I wonder if Robin has that many muscles? This fight would be better if they took their shirts off.”

Spike snarled and pulled her into his lap. She settled against him and nuzzled his cool neck. “Jealous?”

“Nuttin’ to be jealous of. You’re mine, yeah?”

“Forever yours, Spike.”

He pulled the elastic from her hair and threaded his fingers into the length, tugging the strands lightly before crushing his lips to hers. Their lips parted and their tongues danced. The action on the screen became quieter. Buffy and Spike pulled away from each other to watch.

"I was afraid of losing you."

A horde of humans cum demons flooded into the room. They reached for Chloe. Lucifer was pulled away from his love. He climbed back onto the stage and, without another thought to what she might see, he changed from the beautiful dark haired man into the winged demonic, red-skinned ruler of hell. His deep voice roared.

"Now, bow down to your king.

You do not belong here. 

Go home."

Spike and Buffy watched as the demon army fell. Bodies littered the floor.

Lucifer turned back to Chloe. She hadn’t looked away. She was smiling.

“Spike, did you see that? He was full on devil!” She squeezed his arm. “That was so hot! Hey, did she just curtsey?” 

Spike couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen. Buffy was right. That whole scene was incendiary. 

They smiled as the half angel-half human baby was reunited with his parents. The tearful reunion touching them both. Buffy, openly weeping and Spike surreptitiously wiping his eyes.

They were both silent as they watched Lucifer and Chloe back in the penthouse. Soft, discordant notes played. A high, thin voice began to sing a melancholy tune.

I will not say goodbye

Sea may rise

Sky may fall

The couple on the screen came together and pulled apart.

“Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no! Spike! Oh no! He can’t leave, he CAN’T. She loves him! He can’t go. Spike! NO!” Buffy started thrashing around and hitting his shoulders, his arms, his chest. She screamed and wailed. “NO! NO! NO! NO! God, NO! He.” punch “Can’t.” smack “Leave!!” slap

He grabbed her arms and forced her to be still, to stop hitting him.

“Buffy, stop! It’s a TV show, luv. It’s ok.”

She collapsed against him and her body shook with sobs as if her heart were breaking. “He left… he left her. She said she loved him and he left her. How could he? How could he leave? Please, Spike, don’t go! Don’t leave me!”

So, that’s what this is… “Buffy, sweetheart, I’m here. I won’t leave you.” 

She looked up at him and choked on a sob. “But, you did… I said I loved you and you left… you left me…”

Spike closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. The ending of the show had affected him as well. The similarities between him and Buffy and the couple on the screen had never hit so close to home before. She must have held onto a painful wound deep in her heart. Watching Lucifer leave Chloe was the catalyst that finally released her grief. He knew she had been hurt when he burned up in Sunnydale. He thought they’d worked through all that. But, this brought the pain to the surface as if it had happened yesterday instead of sixteen years ago. 

He rocked her in his arms as she continued to weep. His own tears flowed down his cheeks into her hair. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I never told you when I came back. I love you so much, Buffy. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Buffy sniffed into his shirt and hit him lightly in the chest. “You didn’t believe me. Why didn’t you believe me?”

“I’m sorry for that as well. I wanted to believe you, but it was too late, yeah? Hurt too much.”

“You could have come with me. We could have made it out together.”

“Then what? You would have watched me burn in the sun? Better to stay in the dark where I belong.”

“No, Spike, you don’t. Not anymore. You don’t belong in the dark, in Hell. You belong up here, in the light, with me.” She leaned back so she could see his face. She brushed her fingers across the drying tracks of his tears. “Tell me you know. Say it. You know I love you!”

“I know.”

“You know what?”

“I know you love me, Buffy.”

“Promise you’ll never leave me again.”

“Buffy…”

“Promise me, Spike!”

“I won’t leave you.”

“I said, PROMISE!!”

He sighed deeply. How could he promise he’d never leave? What if something happened and he dusted tomorrow? What if he lost a fight? What if… doesn’t matter, it’s what she needs, tell her. “Buffy, I promise with all my heart, all my soul, everything I am, that I will never leave you. I will be with you until your last breath, then I will walk into the sun and join you.”

She relaxed herself against him. “I love you, William.”

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. “Love you, Slayer. Forevermore, my love will never die.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Alright - Kenny Loggins
> 
> My Love Will Never Die - Claire Wyndham
> 
> This took me a bit longer to write than I thought it would. I rewatched Lucifer S4E10 and took notes so I could get things in the right order and put myself in Buffy and Spike’s headspace. 
> 
> I have to tell you, I cried buckets when I first watched this episode. There was an undamned river of tears pouring from my eyes. I hadn’t sobbed like that over a TV show since The Body. Thankfully, I didn’t cry the entire episode like I did with The Body, but it felt like all my tears had been condensed into the space of 5 minutes. I actually started to hyperventilate. I had to get into the shower to calm myself down. I remember turning my face into the spray of water and washing the tears away. I knew they were still flowing, but the warm water mixed with them and I finally stopped shaking. The tears continued off and on for days. I was a hot mess. The final episode of Season 4 broke me. I wondered why it hurt so much. Once I realized just how much Chloe and Lucifer’s farewell paralleled Buffy and Spike’s in Chosen, my over the top reaction made a bit more sense. 
> 
> I wanted Buffy and Spike to have an emotional reaction to the ending, but I didn't want them to completely lose their shit like I did.
> 
> You can see how well that worked out...


End file.
